For Future Sake
by Jaded Angel
Summary: It's the year 3035... everything is going their way, until a tear in the time stream interferes with their existence. Can they save their parents in the year 3005? Along with saving themselves. How far is too far? Hope you enjoy! R
1. For Future Sake

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. Futurama belongs to their respective owners, as do the characters and certain aspects of the story.

A.N.: Ok, this is my first Futurama fanfic :). I love the show! And I got this idea while not being able to sleep. It's cute… I at least think it's cute. It's based in the year 3035. The Main characters are OC, Leela, Fry, and the rest of the gang will be incorporated by the next chapter and so on. It's a little confusing but the next chapter would have more details and be less confusing. Ok! I hope you enjoy, give the story a chance :) R&R!

February 14, 3035. New New York.

"Jeez… On the most romantic day of the year, instead of being with my boyfriend all day, I decide, "oh, I'll cover for Lucy! Lucy is cool!" How the hell was I suppose to know there where two Lucys working at the office? I thought I'd be working on a crime file or a murder case. Lousy boss." She mumbled to herself, stamping another ticket to another moron's car.

She stood up and wiped her forehead, pushing her long purple hair off her shoulders. She was wearing her police uniform with her beige winter jacket over it. It was quite cold for a February morning.

She began walking down the street watching the couples and the families go for late breakfasts and early lunches. She sighed; she could be spending her day with her boyfriend in front of the fire, happy, in love, not alone.

Suddenly a quick flash of black flashed past her.

"Hey!" She shouted after jumping back. "Watch where you're going, punk!"

"Sorry Sis!" The boy laughed, gliding down the street.

"Storm! You jerk!" She shouted, ignoring the various people looking at her. "Moron." She mumbled, continuing down the street.

"Yeah, but you love me." She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slowly.

"You are a jerk." She said to the boy with the familiar smirk, and the red/purple hair, much like her own. His chestnut color eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I love you too." He said, gliding next to her at a slow pace. "Got stuck working?"

"We all can't be as lucky as you." She mumbled.

"I'd hardly call a flexible job lucky." He said, looking at her.

"I wish I could be a space pilot… travel to exotic places, only work maybe once or twice a week."

"Only because I end up having to stay on those _exotic_ places for days at a time." He said shaking his head. "It's good pay though."

"I know it is." She sighed, stamping a ticket onto another car.

"What's wrong?" He asked, jumping over a fire hydrant.

"Their anniversary is next week."

"Not this again." His shoulders slumped as he looked at his sister.

"Aura… grandma died four months ago, and grandpa two years ago, I don't think they'll care if we don't go all out on their anniversary."

"It's not that… it's just… I miss them."

"Yeah, I know." He said, hopping off his board, walking along side her. "So…"

A beep sound went off, Aura smiled.

"Yes! I'm done for the day! I'm gonna go home and get some rest." Aura began walking down another street.

"Mind if I go with you? Darcy is doing some meditation crap until five… I can't handle it." Stormed smiled to his sister, who simply glared back.

"…Fine… but only because you're my brother… I don't really like you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." Storm hopped back onto his glider and zoomed through the crowd of people.

"Oh sure… leave me behind… I'm the one with the key!"

()()()()()()()

"You so had no right to have a key made for my apartment!" Aura shouted at her brother as she walked out of her room in a pair of black flair jeans and a beige tee shirt. She had her glasses on as she skimmed through a book in her hand.

"Mistress Aura!"

"Oh good god." Aura said, shaking her head. She turned to see Nibbler, her family's pet, the one that wouldn't ever die. "What?"

"I have some distressing news."

"…What?" Aura asked, urging him to go on. He opened his mouth, only to be stopped by a sharp scream from the kitchen. Aura turned towards the kitchen. "Storm… ah!" She dropped her book, grabbing her stomach.

"What the f—?" Storm said, walking into the living room, clutching his stomach.

"There's been a tear in the time stream." Nibbler said, looking at the two siblings. They glared at him slightly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Storm asked, angry and unamused.

"It seems someone is messing with the time stream, more specifically your time stream."

"Like how?" Aura asked, standing up, the pain lessening.

"I don't know. But if we don't fix the problem you and your brother could cease to exist."

"I'm still confused." Storm said.

"Ok… someone… I don't know who… had to have gone back in time and now is corrupting with your mother and father's relationship. The relationship in which you stem from." Storm looked at him, confusion still on his face.

"Mom and dad are in trouble in the past. We have to figure out a way to help them." Aura looked at Nibbler. "So… what should we do?"

"I'll have to see if I kind find out more of the situation, but maybe you should go to the professor and see if you can find a solution."

"You know… you're no real big help." Storm said glaring at the small rodent.

"I'll be in touch." Nibbler seemed to disappear.

"I hate him." Storm said, rubbing his head.

"Let's go… let me cancel my date, and then we'll go." Aura shook her head and walked into the bedroom.

Storm sat on the couch and looked at the picture of his parents. They were standing next to each other, holding hands, smiling into the camera. It was their wedding picture. Storm smiled.

Something strange happened though; the picture seemed to dissolve from a wedding picture of his mother and father, to a wedding picture of his father and another woman.

"Aura!"

"What?" She came out wearing a pair of black pants and a black tee shirt, with a pair of combat boots.

"Look." Storm threw the picture towards her.

She looked at the picture; her mouth opening slightly as her face went from confused to shock. "Who the hell?"

"Houston, we have a problem."

()()()()()()()

Cubert walked around the lab looking through several of pieces of paper. He was taller, and somewhat leaner. His hair was long and tied into a ponytail in the back of his head.

He shook his head as he looked over various numbers on a blue piece of paper. He began walking around again when he was suddenly pushed down by an angry looking Aura.

"Ow." He said, staring at Aura in her combat persona. His eyes shifted to Storm who was wearing jeans and a black jacket with a white shirt under it.

"Hey Bert." Storm said, helping the man up to his feet.

"Hi Storm, hi Aura. I didn't expect to see you guys here."

"Yeah well, we have to talk to you father." Aura said walking into the kitchen and then the old employee lounge.

"The rodent told us that our futures are in jeopardy. You know how she is when it comes to mom and dad." Storm said, as he and Cubert watch Aura move from room to room.

"I can see. Aura, he's in the lab." Cubert said as Aura looked at him and then head straight to the lab. "Come on."

Storm followed Cubert into the lab. Aura was talking to a head in a jar.

"Come on… any little time invention." Aura slightly begged.

"Aura, you know that you mean the world to me, both you and Storm… but I don't have a time machine that I'm willing to let you use."

"Uncle Farnsworth! Please!" Aura slightly begged.

"Aura… please…" A bright light appeared in front of the small group. Nibbler walked out and smiled at the two siblings.

"Your mother and father are being pulled apart so that a woman who fell in love with your father can have him all to herself."

"…Um…"

"Some slut is after Dad in the past and she's tearing our parents apart." Aura said, looking at Storm.

"Who the hell would be after dad?" Storm asked, slightly disgusted.

"That girl from the picture." Aura took out the picture from the shoulder bag. Cubert and Nibbler looked at the picture, the girl didn't have purple hair and one eye, she was tall and slim with brown hair that was twisted up with amber eyes and rosy cheeks.

"Wow." Cubert and Nibbler said at the same time.

"She's NOT that pretty."

"She looks familiar… I just can't put my finger on it." Storm said looking at the brunette.

Aura was about to talk when she suddenly clutched her stomach. Storm was down in a matter of seconds after her.

"What the hell?" Cubert said going straight over to Aura.

"If the time stream stays disturbed there won't much longer be a Storm and Aura." Nibbler said, patting Storms head as he moaned in pain.

It lasted a few more minutes, until the pain seemed to disappear. Storm and Aura stayed on the floor looking at each other and then Cubert, Nibbler, and Farnsworth.

Farnsworth sighed.

"Fine… Cubert… go get the Time Warper. It's like a dog tag, thing and long, there's only one. You where it around your neck, hold the person's hand your traveling with you, type in the year you want to travel too, press the button, and off you go." Farnsworth explained quickly. Cubert came back with the dog tag type invention.

"And you couldn't give this to us in the first place because…" Aura asked looking over the invention.

"It's never been tested before. Only in theory." Aura slightly glared at the head in the jar.

"That's just _super_." Storm said looking at the invention.

()()()()()()()

"Well, it's up to you." Storm said sitting on the sofa in Aura's apartment.

"I don't know. I mean, we could get ourselves killed."

"Yeah but if we don't save mom and dad you're not going to exist anyway." Storm said.

"Ugh!" Aura said dropping the dog tag on the kitchen table and walking out to see her Brother looking at a picture of their parents, two individual pictures.

"It be nice to meet them." He sighed a bit. Aura looked at him and sat in the armchair.

"You'd get to talk to them, and get to know them." She smiled. "I'd be able to see them again."

"You could save them." Storm said, smiling.

"I guess we're doing it then. We're guinea pigs." Aura smiled and stood up. "I'll go call Farnsworth."

"Ok." Storm looked at the two pictures of his parents and smiled. "I guess I'll finally get to meet you guys."

()()()()()()()

Aura fidgeted in her sleep until a pounding came into her head. She bolted up and gently took hold of her stomach. She shook her head but the pounding continued. She got out of the bed and walked into the living room. Storm was dead asleep on the couch and the pounding seemed to get louder.

She went to the door in her teddy bear pajama's grabbing an umbrella from next to the door. She opened it slowly ready to hit whoever was mad enough to be out this late.

To her surprise, it wasn't a stranger.

He stood tall, with a beautiful smile and black hair that was slightly long in the front, giving him a boyish charm. He was muscular, wearing a brown suit, with flowers and a heart shaped box.

"Kerr?" She said, lowering the umbrella. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I wanted to bring you your flowers and candy from our no exist date tonight." He smiled, kissing her cheek softly. "Good luck on your trip tomorrow."

"Thanks." Aura blushed slightly and smiled. "I'm going to really miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." He smiled. "You're only going to be gone for a few days."

"Yeah, I know." She smiled, slightly guilty on the inside.

"I'll see you when you get back. I love you." He kissed her softly.

"Love you too." She smiled.

"Tell Storm I hope he has fun as well."

"Ok." Aura stood in the doorway, the chill of the empty hallway reaching her spine. She pulled into the vast apartment, closing the large door, and leaned against it.

"It'll only be a couple of days." Storm said, rubbing his eyes.

"Hopefully." Aura said, shaking her head placing her presents on the table in the kitchen. "Aren't you worried about Darcy?"

"Nah, I told her that I had a job. She told me to be careful and not do anything stupid." Storm shrugged. "The benefits of a care-free, spirited woman as your girlfriend."

Aura nodded and smiled.

"Well, I guess we better get some kind of sleep. Who knows what tomorrow will bring." Aura walked into her bedroom.

"Hopefully the past." Storm said, laying back down, and rolling over, scenarios of the next morning running through his brain.

()()()()()()()

Aura and Storm stood in front of Farnsworth, Cubert, and Nibbler in the conference room. It was cleaner with more technology surrounding them. Aura stood, playing with her hair.

The shimmer purple hair that had a glow of slight red when in the sun. She was wearing a pair of black pants, her favorite combat boots, and a red tee shirt that had a pink rabbit on it. A pair of slick sunglasses covered her chestnut colored eyes. Her frown said it all.

Storm was standing next to her; his own purple/red hair pushed back, his sunglasses getting lost in it. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. He had a black bubble vest over it with a pair of black boots. His chestnut eyes were clouded over by excitement and apprehension.

"Can we get the party started?" Aura asked, taking her black leather jacket from Cubert.

"Now Aura… it is not a time to rush. Just take it slow."

"Uncle Farnsworth… are we allowed to let them know who we are?" Storm asked.

Aura looked at Farnsworth, as did the rest of the group.

"In any other situation… I'd say no… but…maybe it be best to let them see what their future's hold. But be careful children."

"Before you leave, I ask that you have myself from the past erase their memories of you. It's better to leave some things a secret."

"We'll think about it." Aura said, the excitement of seeing her parents evident in her voice. Nibbler shook his head. The Professor cleared his throat.

"Ok! Hold hands." Aura and Storm looked at each other, and reluctantly took each other's hands. "Now, take the dog tag and gently type in 3-0-0-5, then gently press the little dog head. You'll be pulled into an invisible wormhole_. Don't let go of each other's hand_ until you arrive to the time gates of 3005. You should be transported to Planet Express Delivery Service, exactly where you're standing now."

"Ok. We'll see you guys soon." Aura and Stormed smiled.

Aura gently plugged in the numbers, looked up and smiled at the Professor. "Let's see how this baby flies!" Gently, almost slowly, she pressed the dog icon on the tag.

The room went from warm to cold in a matter of seconds, as a burst of air hit the faces of Cubert, Nibbler, and the professor.

When their confused eyes opened Aura and Storm were gone.

"Think it worked?" Cubert asked, turning to his father.

"Only time will tell." Farnsworth said.


	2. For Future Sake 2

Ok :) Chapter 2! For whoever, lol. In the next chapter, it'll be a little bit cleared about the plot and everything. So if you like the whole confusion part of the story… well a little more won't hurt :) Hope you enjoy! Next chapter… much clearer.

"I can't believe you did this, Fry!" Leela shouted to the man with the unruly red hair, and the confused expression on his face.

Fry turned away from the kitchen and stared at Leela. "What are you talking about?" He shouted back.

"Like you don't know!" Leela shouted, her anger getting the best of her.

"How come every time I turn around you're yelling at me?" Fry asked/shouted.

"Because you're stupid!" Leela shouted back. Fry looked at her, his face angry, his eyes hurt.

"I have NO idea what the hell you're getting at?" Fry shouted, confused.

"You missed the dinner gala! The one where you promised you go with me to keep Zapp away from me!" Leela shouted, she wasn't ready to stop yelling.

"What?" Fry asked, yelling out of confusion rather then anger.

"The award Gala, it was last night! You didn't come!" Leela said, shouting, but not as loudly.

Fry looked at her, a guilty look flashing across his face. "That was last night?" He asked softly.

"Yes, it was! And thanks to you I had Zapp harassing me all night long!" Leela said, shoving things into a knapsack/purse.

"I'm sorry Leela. Emma—"

"Of course! Emma! Let me guess, you were so busy having sex, it just slipped your mind!" Leela began shouting again.

"What the hell do you have against Emma?" Fry asked, his voice raising.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm sure she's very nice… for a slut!" Leela screeched. Fry stared at her.

"Why can't you be happy for me?" Fry asked/shouted. "I really like her. She's been good to me!"

"Oh, yes, a whole two weeks of sweet _little_ Emma!" Leela said still shoving papers and assorted items into the bag, pushing them to fit.

"She's been nicer to me in the past two weeks I've known her, then you've been to me in the past five years!" Fry shouted. "We like each other. It's what people in a _relationship_ do! But you wouldn't understand that, right? You run hot and cold."

"I thought we were going somewhere… we had something!" Leela shouted.

"Maybe if you hadn't been such a bitch we would have had _something_!" Fry shouted.

The room fell silent. Leela looked at him, her mouth ajar, her hand still pushing things into the knapsack.

"Maybe we would have." Leela said, softly, slowly. She picked up the bag and headed towards the door. "For the record, I _did_ like you. I _always_ have. I just wish… I never met you."

Fry watched as she left, playing the last few sentences in his head. He walked into the kitchen, going towards the fridge, but froze and spun around, hitting the wall next to the conference room. He leaned his forehead against it. It was taking the majority of his self-control not to hurl his head into the wall.

Why did he have to be so stupid?

Trying to think of ways to apologize to Leela, he heard a loud thump from the conference room. He stuck his head into the doorway.

A beautfiul girl stood in the middle of the room looking around, she had out a laser gun and was turning in a slow circle. Fry stared at her, she almost looked like Leela, only for having two eyes and red highlights in her beautiful purple hair.

Fry suddenly looked down to the floor as he saw a man sitting there rubbing his ass. The man had the same hair as the girl, cut short except for the somewhat long bangs in the front. He had chestnut eyes and a somewhat confused expression. He too reminded Fry of Leela, but also of himself.

Fry moved back, his arm scrapped against the doorframe, the material of his jacket crinkling. He froze as the girl turned quickly on her heels, the gun aimed directly at his head.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked. She had a sense of authority, Fry silently noted as he stood tall in front of the almost identical strangers. "Oh my god."

The man turned and looked at Fry, his expression shocked, and somewhat over joyed.

"Daddy!" Aura shrieked as she ran grabbing Fry by the neck. Fry made a slight gag noise as he attempted to loosen the girl's hold of him.

"Do I know you?" Fry asked once the girl let go, and backed up a bit.

Storm came up behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder. Aura took off her glasses and smiled.

"My name is Aura Fry, this is my brother… Storm Fry… and well…"

"We're your kids." Storm said, nonchalantly

Thump.

"Daddy?"

()()()()()()()()

"Ow." Fry said sitting up, he looked towards the other side of the couch and saw Aura sitting at his feet, her jacket off and a broad smile on her face. He saw Storm sitting at the table towards the back on the lounge. His feet on the table, leaning back in the chair.

"How ya feeling?" Storm asked, not moving from his position or his seat.

"I… don't know."

"Maybe we shouldn't have… greeted you… the way we did." Aura said, scratching the back of her head smiling.

"Maybe we shouldn't have said anything to you." Storm scuffed. Aura shot him a look then turned back to Fry.

"We were just so excited to see you." Aura said happily. "It's been so long, and you look so… different."

"He's young you moron." Storm said, getting up.

"He's just upset." Aura said.

"Are you two, like, twins?" Fry asked, lying back down.

"NO!" They shouted together, making Fry cringe.

"She's five years older then me." Storm said, sitting back in his original chair.

"Yep." Aura smiled.

Amy walked in, looking through a magazine and circling random articles of clothing. She looked up and saw Fry and two other familiar, yet not familiar faces.

"Um… you could have told us we'd be having company."

"Aunt Amy!" Storm and Aura shouted racing up to the Martian.

"Whoa!" Amy said, almost falling down from the force of the two grown children. "Aunt Amy?"

"We haven't seen you since you moved back to Mars!" Storm said excitedly.

"I moved to Mars? I don't remember?" Amy said, backing away from the strange adults.

"Amy… this is Aura and Storm… my… um… children." Fry said nervously. Amy looked at the two as they stood next to each other and then at Fry.

The same face, the same eyes, Storm was a hair off being Fry's double, and Aura had his smile. Amy smirked as she realized something also familiar about them.

"Can I be there when you tell Leela?" She asked, looking at Fry.

"What?" Fry asked, confused.

"Oh come on, you're not that dense." Amy looked at his confused face before putting her hand over her face.

"I hate to say it but he is." Storm said, walking over to Fry, looking him in the eye. "We. Are. Your's. And. Leela's. Son. And. Daughter." Storm spoke clearly and slowly, pausing after each word.

"Leela's… but… but…" Fry shut his mouth and looked at the two, realization coming through. "I think she might kill me." Fry shook his head and exited the room.

"Where is he going?" Aura asked, looking at Amy.

"Eh… if it were me, probably to jump off the roof." Amy said looking at the two. "Twins?"

"No." They said together, again, calmer.

"He's five years younger then me." Aura said, sitting down.

"Now…" Amy said, looking at the two. "Can I question the purpose of you two here? From where?"

"We're from year 3035. There's… been a time disturbance with our time stream. We came back to right the wrong and save ourselves." Aura explained thoughtfully. Amy, grasping the concept slightly nodded. Storm shook his head.

"Some whacko is trying to break mom and dad up and by doing that altering our very existence, whether we're born or not. So instead of hanging around and waiting to become null-invoid, we decided to do a little _Back to the Future_ and get mom and dad together."

"Oh… OH! Emma… she's… your dad's new girlfriend. Fry and Leela had a huge fight earlier today about him going out with the hoe." Amy said.

"Emma?" Storm asked.

"Do you know where our mom is?"

"She should be here with in the hour. I know she went to go deal with Nibbler and pick up a few things." Amy said, leaning into the couch.

Aura and Storm narrowed their eyes.

"Nibbler?"

()()()()()()()()

Leela walked into the conference room wearing her green jacket. She sighed as she saw she was alone in the room. She took of her jacket and rubbed her arms slightly.

"Hey." She turned around and stared back at Fry, before turning around again. "Look, about earlier…"

"Don't bother." Leela said, her voice cold.

"Leela… please… I'm so sorry… I had no right too… say that to you." Leela turned around, she looked angry. No, scratch that. She looked seconds from murdering Fry.

"I _don't_ want to talk to you. Or see you, or know you. I'm sorry I ever…" Leela stopped, staring off to something behind Fry. Fry looked at her and then turned around.

Storm stood in the doorway of the conference room, his eyes staring at his parents.

"Oh my god…" Leela said, staring at the young man. "You look… I mean…"

"Wow… you're… more beautiful then I ever thought!" Storm exclaimed, looking at Leela; tears burned the back of his eyes. "I mean… I…" He didn't know what to say or how to continue.

Leela closed her eye and opened it again, Fry had stepped aside so that it was Leela facing Storm.

"Who… who are you?" Leela asked.

"Your son." Storm said, wiping his eyes, staring back at his mother.

"My… son?" Leela looked confused, sounded confused, one would assume… she was confused.

"Storm Fry." He smiled. Leela nodded her head, her mouth ajar. Storm took the opportunity and gently walked over to her, throwing his arms around her neck. "You don't know how long I've want to do this."

Leela wrapped her arms around the boy's waist, squeezing him tightly. She looked at Fry and then at the floor.

"You don't know." Storm mumbled, hugging her tightly.

()()()()()()()()

Leela sat in the lounge rubbing her temples. Aura was pacing near the table, with Storm sitting in his earlier position. Fry was on the couch a slight distance from Leela. Bender who had walked in less then a half-hour ago was near the window, still slightly confused about the events that had gone on while he was sleeping.

"So… um… are you guys together yet?" Aura asked, simply.

"It's… not like that, sweetie." Leela said, still rubbing her temples.

"Guys… I mean..." Fry seemed to stumble over the words.

Storm stood up looking at his sisters, then his parents.

"So we risked our lives for nothing!" He said, loudly.

"No! Of course you didn't!" Leela said looking at her son.

"Well then… get together." Storm said.

"It's not that simple." Fry stood up. All eyes fell over him. "At one point me and your _mother_ might have like each other. But it's not like that anymore, I like Emma, she makes me happy. Leela and me, we wouldn't get along, maybe on some parallel universe or something. I love Emma… she doesn't take me for granted, yell at me, or play with my emotions. I like that. Maybe, maybe there's a reason why the time stream got messed up. Maybe we messed it up, to stop one of us from getting hurt. And if you were to use your mind powers, you might be able to see that." Fry looked at the two and then at Leela, he walked out of the room. Almost without a care in the world. _Almost_.

"What the hell is he talking about? We can't read minds." Aura said, turning to her mother.

"Nor would we be able to see something such as an emotion." Storm shook his head. "Having that small lack of brain cells suddenly makes sense to me."

"He's just… upset. I doubt we would be trying to jeopardize your existences." Leela said standing up. "You guys can stay in my apartment tonight, we'll deal with this tomorrow."

Bender, who had been extremely silent stopped Leela after Aura and Storm left the lounge.

"I'll try and talk to the loser later tonight." Leela smiled softly.

"Thanks Bender."

"Yeah… well…" He cleared his throat. "Don't think about it too hard, meat bag."

Leela smiled as she nodded her head, following her two children.

Bender shook his head and stretched out. "Oh well, maybe there's some beer left in the fridge."

()()()()()()()()

Aura smiled as Leela placed the blankets on the couch. Storm walked out from the bathroom pulling his thin white tank top down. He smiled at Leela as she sat in the chair next to the couch, still in her normal clothes.

"So… can I… ask… some questions?"

"Sure."/ "Shoot."

"Well, obviously you guys aren't the same age, I want to say… Aura's the oldest." Leela smiled as the two happily nodded.

"By five years."

"Ok… and what do you two do for a living? And… you know… how are you lives?"

"Well," Aura smiled, straightening her posture. "I work with the New New York Police Department, I pretty much do paper work all day but I have a tendency to get involved with some of the crimes. I have a boyfriend, his name is Kerr, and we've been seeing each other for seven months now. And… OH! I graduated top of my class at NNYU."

"Very good!" Leela said proudly. She looked over at Storm, her proud-ness never fading, "And what about my little man?"

"I'm hardly little, mom." Storm smiled. "I'm a space pilot. I do some work for the business guy, he pays well, pretty much just to chauffeur him around. And I get to drive the ship around when I'm doing a job. I don't have a girlfriend, technically. My best friend, Darcy, lives with me, we have flings here and there."

"Wow! You two grew up wonderfully!" Leela smiled, Storm and Aura both broke out into large smiles. "Tell me… what am I like in the future? Please don't tell me I'm a complete stiff."

Their smiles died down quickly.

"Mom…" Storm started and then looked at Aura.

"We're really tired." Aura smiled softly. "Do you mind if we talk… later?"

"No, that's fine." Leela smiled and got up. "You coming in the room?"

"I'll be in there in a bit. Just gonna wrap some things up with Storm." Leela nodded and walked into her room.

Storm looked over to Aura as he leaned against the cushions.

"Who's going to tell her? Me or you?"

"We'll eventually have to tell them." Aura said, putting her hand over her face.

Suddenly a small creature walked out from Leela's room. He was small with a diaper and a cape. He had three eyes and gurgled as he saw the two siblings.

"Look," Storm said, flicking the small alien's third eye. "It's three eye."

Nibbler backed off, gurgling angrily.

"Oh knock it off Nib. We know you can talk. We won't tell anyone." Aura said looking at the rodent type alien.

"Yeah Nibbers…" Storm said smiling.

Nibbler looked at the two and then back at Leela's room.

"Who the hell do you two think you are?"

"Leela's son and daughter." Storm said, glaring at the rodent.

"Leela does not have a son or daughter." Nibbler said, staring at the two.

"**You **are the one that sent us here, ok, you loser. So now we're here, and guess what we're screwed!" Aura said, practically yelling at the tiny alien.

"Oreo… he isn't _our_ Nibbler… he doesn't know what's going on." Storm said, glaring at his sister.

"Don't call me Oreo!" Aura said, glaring slightly at Nibbler. "I'm gonna go to sleep!" She walked out of the living room and straight into Leela's room.

Storm looked at Nibbler and then rolled over on the couch.

"Night three eyes." Storm said. He heard the mumbled of Nibbler's gurgles.

()()()()()()()()

"I think kids are cool." Bender said looking at Fry from inside the "closet" Fry called an apartment.

"Bender… you don't understand. I mean… how did me and Leela end up with kids?"

"Generally after two humans have sex—"

"Bender! Please!" Fry said rubbing his face with his hands. "How many times has Leela rejected me, told me to just get away from her? She tells me one thing, means another, then says something totally different. I know I get confused easily, but I hate being confused all the time. Emma doesn't confuse me. She tells me exactly what she means, how she's feeling, if she loves me. There is no gray when it comes to Emma. And… I like that."

"Look, meatbag, I'm not good with this whole, human emotion crap. All I know is Leela loves you, and you love Leela. You've only known Emma for two weeks, and you've known Leela since you got here. Whether you want to admit it or not there are two reasons why you should be trying to figure out what the hell is going on."

Fry looked at him. "When did you get so smart?"

"Eh, I've always been smart. I guess it helps to know one day I get to be a godfather to two really great kids. Think about it. Night, skin tube." Bender turned around and walked out of the small room. Fry looked after him, then flopped backwards on to the bed.

"Crap." He said, hitting his forehead with his hand.


End file.
